New Years Family Party
by IamDragonFury
Summary: A little one-shot of Frisk and co. getting together to ring in the New Year.


New Years Family Party

The New Year is within our reach, everyone!

* * *

It was just after 6:00 p.m. on December 31st and Frisk and his monster family were once again hurrying to get their house ready for the guests they would have later that night.

As Asgore set up the folding table in the corner for the snack, Asriel approached him with a blue cloth bundled in his arms.

"I found the tablecloth." the goat child said.

"Thank you." Asgore said in return.

Toriel placed a stack of paper plates on the table.

"Frisk, did you find the cups?" she called.

"Right here!" Frisk called back, running out of the kitchen with a pack of plastic cups.

The human boy placed the cups on the table.

Gaster entered the living room from the kitchen soon after.

"The kitchen is clean," the tall skeleton man announced, "not that it needed much cleaning in the first place."

"Yo," Undyne called from the top of the stairs, "the bathrooms are all clean now!"

"Perfect," Toriel said, "it looks like we are almost ready for when our guests arrive, we can wait until just before they arrive to put out the snacks."

They continued to make sure the house was in order for their party and, by 8:30 p.m., they were ready.

* * *

The first guest to arrive was none other than Frisk's biological father, Mettle Thole, much to the boy's delight.

"Daddy!" Frisk yelled happily, running and jumping into his father's arms.

"Hey, bubby." Mettle said contently.

"Daddy," Frisk questioned with a mix of concern and disappointment, "what happened to your face?"

His question was in reference to a distinct, dark-colored bruise, beneath his father's right eye.

Mettle shook his head with a patient smile.

"Never mind your clumsy dad," he responded placidly, "how have _you_ been?"

As Frisk went on to tell his father about what he had been doing at school lately, more guests began to arrive.

"All right, everyone, you know the drill," Sans said to the guests, as they filed in, "shoes by the door, coats on the couch, no double-dipping, or else."

He then received a kiss from Muffet as she entered through the front door.

"Hey now," Sans quipped, "we're supposed to save that for midnight."

"Sorry," Muffet giggled, poking the side of the skeleton's face, "I just couldn't wait."

Monster Kid ran inside and glomped Frisk.

"Hey, Frisk," the armless child said happily, "hey, Asriel, Happy New Year!"

"Hey, buddy," Frisk laughed, "it's not the New Year quite yet, we have to wait for midnight."

"Aw, when's that gonna be?" the reptilian child responded with disappointment.

"Just a few more hours, MK," Frisk assured him, "we can pass the time together until then."

Thus, the family and guests proceeded to pass the time through snacking and socializing, eagerly awaiting the official moment of the new year.

* * *

Finally, 11:59 p.m., it was almost time for the countdown, the family was gathered in front of the large television, waiting to witness the time ball drop to signal the new year.

"Daddy," Frisk asked Mettle, as he sat on his shoulders, "what's the big countdown ball made out of?"

"I don't know," Mettle answered, "I always thought it was glass."

"It might be crystal, actually." Sans said.

"Is there a bunch of lights in it or is it just one giant light?" Papyrus wondered.

"They're LED lights." Sans stated.

"How do you know so much about it?" the Nice Cream guys questioned.

"It's called 'the internet', people!" Sans huffed.

"It's starting!" Asgore announced.

Everyone's attention turned towards the television as the ball began to descend, the countdown ensuing.

"**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**!"

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**" everyone in the room cried.

"And so begins our second year on the surface." Asgore said contently.

"So much has happened over the course of the past year, it is hard to believe that we have only been here for that long." Toriel voiced.

"Ah, give it some time, eventually, life up here just becomes a blur." Mettle said awkwardly with a forced smile.

"Anyway," Sans interjected, holding up a plastic, "here's to a new year on the surface."

His announcement was followed by a room full of cheers.

* * *

There we go.

I know it is short, but, it is for New Years Eve, it does not need to be that long.


End file.
